greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dankbarkeit
Dankbarkeit 'ist die neunte Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Es ist Thanksgiving. Izzie legt großen Wert auf die Feierlichkeiten, doch Meredith hat sich im Krankenhaus einteilen lassen. Auch George ist verhindert, da er mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater einen Truthahn schießen muss. George wird bewusst, wie wenig er mit seiner Familie gemeinsam hat. Meredith behandelt zusammen mit Derek einen Komapatienten, der nach 16 Jahren aufwacht und begreifen muss, dass seine Familie nicht mehr dieselbe ist. Kurz nach seinem Erwachen muss er operiert werden und stirbt. Derek kann wegen der Operation seine Verabredung mit Addison nicht einhalten. Abends beschließen die beiden, noch einmal neu anzufangen, und küssen sich. Richard hat frei, will jedoch nicht nach Hause gehen. Auch Preston hat frei. Dafür ist ein Ersatzoberarzt im Krankenhaus, der Miranda wie eine Anfängerin behandelt und nur mit dem "Nazi", einem Arzt mit hervorragendem Ruf, zusammenarbeiten möchte - ohne zu wissen, dass dies Mirandas Spitzname ist. Preston geht zusammen mit Cristina zu Izzies Essen. Auch Joe kommt mit seinem Freund Walter. Preston hilft Izzie beim Kochen, was Cristina missfällt. Diese zieht sich ins Krankenhaus zurück und assistiert bei einer OP. Alex berichtet Meredith, dass er durch die ärztliche Prüfung gefallen sei. Am Ende des Tages kommen Alex, Cristina und George doch noch zu Izzie. Nur Meredith geht in Joes Bar und beginnt dort einen Flirt. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Brian Kerwin als Holden McKee Gast-Stars * Greg Pitts als Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin als Ronny O'Malley * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Steven W. Bailey als Joe Co-Stars * Andrew James Allen als Coby McKee * Michael Matthys als Dr. Kent * Dee Nelson als Cheryl Leonard * Mike Faiola als Mann * Peter Howard als Hal Leonard * Jack Yang als Walter * Gregor Manns als Levi Johnson Uncredited * George Dzundza als Harold O'Malley Musik * '''Nu Nu (Yeah Yeah) '''von ''Fannypack * 'New Song (From Me to You) '''von ''Dressy Bessy * 'Too Hard '''von ''Mark McAdam * 'Dance '''von ''The O.A.O.T’s * '''Serenade von Emiliana Torrini * Not Going Anywhere von'' Keren Ann'' * Sad Eyes von Josh Rouse Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Thanks for the Memories ''bezieht auf einen Song von ''Frank Sinatra. Trivia *Der Dialog zwischen Izzie und Burke beim Kochen ist fast genau der gleiche wie bei Georges Appendektomie in der Pilotfolge. Es ist auch die gleiche Hintergrundmusik. *Es ist die erste Episode, die mit einem Rap-Song beginnt. Intro Dankbarkeit, Anerkennung, Wertschätzung. Egal welche Worte man benutzt, es läuft immer auf's Gleiche raus: Glücklich sein. Eigentlich sollen wir glücklich sein und dankbar für Freunde, Familie. Dankbar dafür, am Leben zu sein, ob es uns Spaß macht oder nicht. Outro Vielleicht sind wir nicht dafür bestimmt, glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht hat Dankbarkeit auch nichts mit Glücklich sein zu tun. Dankbarkeit bedeutet vielleicht einfach, das was man hat, so zu sehen, wie es wirklich ist. Man muss die kleinen Siege genießen. Und anerkennen, wie sehr man sich anstrengen muss, um einfach nur Mensch zu sein. Vielleicht sind wir dankbar für die Dinge, die wir kennen und vielleicht auch für die Dinge, die wir nie erfahren werden. Im Grunde genommen ist allein die Tatsache, dass wir den Mut haben weiterzumachen, genug Grund zu feiern. Zitate *George: Ich bin in der Hölle! *Cristina: Was soll ich da erst sagen? Burke macht in eurer Küche einen auf Paul Bocuse. Komm sofort wieder zurück und rette mich! *George: Ich steh hier im Wald mit Schrotflinten, Alkohol und Autogequatsche! Ich komm mir vor wie in Deliverance. *Cristina: Wenigstens habt ihr Alkohol! Wo hat Meredith ihren Stoff gelagert? *George: Äh, ich glaub sie hat keinen. *Cristina: Das gibt's überhaupt nicht! Normalerweise trinkt die alte Schnapsnase doch wie'n Fisch! *George: Deswegen haben wir keinen Alkohol mehr. *Joe: Fröhliches Thanksgiving! *Cristina: Joe! Gott sein Dank! *Joe: Äh, das ist mein Freund Walter. *Cristina: Hocherfreut. (zu Joe) Du bringst hoffentlich Alkohol mit! *Joe: Nein, aber 'n Kuchen! Kürbis! *Cristina: Du besitzt 'ne Kneipe!! *Joe: Hast du Skalpelle dabei? *Burke: Sie müssen viel feinere Scheiben schneiden, Stevens. *Izzie: So. So etwa? *Burke: Ja, okay. Das kommt zu den Zwiebeln. So und was müssen Sie jetzt bedenken? *Izzie: Ähmm... *Burke: Der Truthahn, Stevens. Ich erwarte, dass Sie das wissen. *Izzie: Achso, ich muss nachsehen, ob der Truthahn schon die richtige Temperatur hat. *Burke: Und wie machen Sie das? *Izzie: Fleischthermometer! *Joe: 10 Mäuse, dass sie die falsche Stelle trifft! *Walter: 20, dass es funktioniert! *Cristina: 75, es ist mir egal! *Burke: Okay Stevens, legen Sie mal los. Gut. Etwas mehr Druck. So'n Truthahn hat 'ne dicke Haut. *Izzie: Ich bin drin! *Joe: Verdammt, Sie hat's! *Walter: Ich sag doch, die kann sowas! *Burke: Ja, nicht übel. Jetzt müssen Sie das Thermometer nur noch tief genug reinschieben, um die Temperatur zu messen. Aber passen Sie auf. Nicht... Ohhhh! Den Knochen erwischen... Der Saft läuft aus und der Vogel wird trocken. Was tun Sie? *Izzie: Ähhhhhh... *Burke: Schnell!! *Cristina: Jetzt reicht's!! Ich verschwinde!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode